The Reason Is You
by Xx Empty Soul xX
Summary: Starts between season 6 of Buffy and season 3 of Angel. Angel finds out about Buffys relationship with Spike and comes to Sunnydale for an unpleasant visit.
1. Chapter 1

The Reason Is You

**AUTHOR: Kendycane  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own BTVS or Angel they belong to the Jossverse  
TIMELINE: Season Six of Buffy and Three of Angel, starts after Buffy  
and Spike sleeping together.  
SPOILERS: No Spoilers really, unless no one has seen season six of BTVS and  
three of Angel  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I started this Role Play Game with a friend of mine  
and the idea just came to my head, basically the story is just about  
buffy dealing with coming back from the dead and her way of dealing  
is sleeping with Spike, Angel comes to Sunnydale...and well you'll  
probably figure out the rest as the story starts.  
FEEDBACK: Would be greatful for feedback, this is my first fanfiction  
RATING: PG-13? for language.. I'm not really sure just yet.. there is  
a lot of angst but also fluff.**

* * *

It was almost near two a.m. when the young blonde exited the old crypt, fixing her clothing and wincing from the bite marks and scratches Spike had created on her, she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, she'd just tell her sister she had a late night with work and a late night with patrol, she looked around when she felt a tingle along her spine, knowing that oh so familiar tingle, because that tingle came from HIM. She should have known he was there the moment she had left the Double Meat Palace hours ago to come to the graveyard and ended up being with Spike again. She closed her eyes as she leaned against a tree, trying to act as though she didn't know he was there, that maybe she was dreaming, when she knew full well that she wasn't.

The tall man stood in the shadows watching her every movement, knowing that she knew he was here but was trying to avoid him, so he stayed quiet, so that he wouldn't disturb her, although he wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her, ask her why Spike? why, he shook his frustration aside.

"Rough night?.." He smirked, clenching his fist from the jealousy rising inside of him, jealousy he knew he should no longer have but he couldn't help it, he had left her for normal.. not.. Spike, Spike was nothing but pure evil and darkness.

She smirked as she opened her eyes and looked towards his direction in the shadows, she could hear the jealousy and hurt in his voice once he had spoken and it pained her to know he was upset, I mean after all it was Angel's enemy, hell her enemy that she was sleeping with and she hated Spike, hated how he made her feel,

"Although its not really any of your business, yes I am having a rough night.. and what are you doing here?" She winced a bit from her back as she stood up straight, crossing her arms against her chest as she waited for an answer from him.

Biting at her lower lip as she watched him step out of the shadows toward her, "Dawn called me...she's been real worried about you and asked me to come here.." was his reply as he looked down at his ex-lover.

She tried to avoid his gaze down at her, turning her head to look over at a tombstone, it was something other then looking at him right? Buffy let out a sigh, before looking at him again.

"Wow Angel I'm glad to know you finally care enough to come see me" she replied harshly, "what it take you to finally do it? Dawn pleading you until you finally said yes? well guess what Angel I don't need you coming to MY town and acting as though you care, I can take care of things perfectly fine by myself" She turned away from him and started to walk off, she knew she was being a bit too harsh with him but just seeing him here after leaving her just a few years ago upset her.

Angel nearly growled loud enough for her to hear but wouldn't let her words get to him, he followed after her and grabbed her arm, turning her around and leaned down, his lips so close to hers Buffy gasped as Angel started to speak.

"Sleeping with Spike is taking care of things?", he shook his head as he tried to get the vision of her in Spike's arms.. in Spike's bed out of his head, "Because the Buffy I know wouldn't be sleeping with an evil dead corpse, she'd be having a normal life with her normal boyfriend."

She glared up at him and didn't move away or push away from his grasp on her arm, she could feel his grip tightening and she knew he was upset, of course he would be upset do you blame him? "the Buffy you knew died three years ago, you should have realized it the moment you said you don't want your life to be with me...but that doesn't matter now, you've certainly moved on and so have I.." She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to leave, she pulled out of his grasp and started to run off towards her house, tears streaming down her cheeks as she ran as far as she could from him.

She ran inside her house, closing the door behind her once she entered, she hoped Dawn and Willow were asleep as she quietly tried to make it up to her room, biting her lip to keep the sobs from coming and falling right in the hallway as she entered her bedroom. Quietly closing the door behind her she laid down on her bed, curling her knees as she began to cry, truth was she didn't know why she was crying except that she missed Angel and she hated herself for what she's been doing with Spike, but Spike has been there for her, maybe not in the good sense but he's been so helpful with things and yet she hated Spike for making her feel the way he does, she shook as her pain washed over her, crying herself into a deep slumber.

Angel watched her from the shadows in the tree, making sure he wouldn't be seen by the window, frowning as he watched her fall into slumber and saw the pained look on her face, he wanted to go in there and pull her into his arms, apologize for all he has done to her but he knew he shouldn't and yet he found his feet moving inside and sat beside her in the bed, reaching his hand out as he stroked her cheek with his index finger, being careful not to wake her, had she really moved on with Spike like she said she had?.. and what did she mean he moved on?.. he never has, she was his one true love and he didn't love anyone else but her. Only time will tell for more answers that he'd ask her tomorrow night, he lightly kissed her forehead with his cool lips, smiling as she let out a sigh but was still asleep. He stood and went back to the window, taking another look at her in the bed before he climbed out the window, going to the mansion.

TBC...please send me feedback I'm not sure if I want to continue this.. so feedback sounds prettygood


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: The Reason Is You  
AUTHOR: Kendycane  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own BTVS or Angel they belong to the Jossverse  
TIMELINE: Season Six of Buffy and Three of Angel, starts after Buffy  
and Spike sleeping together.  
SPOILERS: No Spoilers really, unless no one has seen season six and  
three  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I started this Role Play Game with a friend of mine  
and the idea just came to my head, basically the story is just about  
buffy dealing with coming back from the dead and her way of dealing  
is sleeping with Spike, Angel comes to Sunnydale...and well you'll  
probably figure out the rest as the story starts.  
FEEDBACK: Would be greatful for feedback, this is my first fanfiction  
RATING: PG-13? for language.. I'm not really sure just yet.. there is  
a lot of angst but also fluff.

* * *

Part Two

It was later the next night as Buffy left at the end of her shift at the Double Meat Palace going to the graveyard to patrol, she had told Dawn she would be home late again as usual which Dawn didnt mind because they had spent a few hours of the day watching movies together before she went to work, they had also stopped by the magic box to see what the others were up to since Xander and Anya were still planning things for their wedding. She smiled at the thought of her two friends going to tie the knot in about two months, which wasn't that far away, she was so happy for them and wished the best for the couple. When she entered the graveyard she did her best to not go to Spike's crypt, wrapping her arms around herself as she looked around for any vampires out to fight tonight.

Angel watched her from the shadows he remembered her words that didn't seem so long ago that she said his following her into the dark shadows without being seen was considered stalking and he had to smile at the memory. His eyes scanned her petite form, noticing how much thinner she looked since he had last seen her from their secret meeting, he closed his eyes, remembering how that meeting had went and he wished he could have followed her back to Sunnydale and help her through all that's happened.

Flashback to they're secret meeting...

**_Buffy stepped out of the cab, paying the driver with the little money that she had, her eyes scanning her surroundings of the place when she saw the black convertible and the tall man leaning against it with his hands in his coat pockets, her eyed immediately meeting his own chocolate brown ones that were filled with as much sadness as her own. She took a deep breathe before making her way towards him, feeling herself weaken when he pulled her into his embrace, burying his head against the nape of her neck, she bit back a sob, closing her eyes._**

**_" Buffy...oh god.. Buffy your really.. god..." He mumbled into her ear, feeling tears escape his eyes and run down his cheeks, feeling her body go limp in his arms he held her tighter, sniffing her vanilla scent he remembered so dearly. He picked her up, carrying her into the Hotel building and up to their hotel room he had already reserved for. Closing the door behind him with her still in his arms he made his way towards the bed, laying down beside her with her still in his arms._**

**_She let the sobs escape her lips, tightening her hold on him around his neck, keeping her eyes closed afraid that if she opened them, this would all be just a dream, that she'd awaken from her bed in Sunnydale and never see him again. She felt his hands run gently along her back, hearing him whisper softly in her ear soothing words that immediately calmed her down and before she knew she felt his cool lips pressing against her neck, then up to her jaw line and finally to her lips. The kiss wasn't passionate but it was enough for them to know it wouldn't go any farther then them holding each other and just kissing. _**

**_She kissed him back with what ever energy she had in her, running her fingers through his hair and moved her leg over his, moving closer against his body, a soft moan escape her lips when she opened her mouth inviting him in, feeling his tongue tease her own and she teased back, arching her back slightly and pressed herself more against him, rolling over on top to her back and pulled him on top of her letting his hands slide up the inside of her shirt._**

**_Angel smiled against her lips as she moaned out his name, sucking her tongue into his mouth, as much as he knew that they should talk he didn't want to, he wanted to take her right here and right now, to know that she was real, that she wasn't another dream and he knew she wanted this to. It wasn't pure happiness anyways right? How could it be when they were both in so much pain? In a matter of moments they were both fully nude, they're kiss growing in a passionate fever, tongues dueling, skin touching, this was enough for them to go to the edge._**

**_Buffy awoke an hour later, glad when she opened her eyes to see it wasn't morning yet, her eyes widening with fear as she analyzed what happened just an hour ago, she turned over to her other side, thankful to see that he was still there but still frightened that he may be Angelus. She lightly shook him, not wanting to wake him but just needing to know it was him and not his demon "Angel.. Angel wake up please.." He groaned sleepily opening his eyes to see fear in them and quickly pulled her into his arms," baby...what's wrong?.." he mumbled, then realized what it was that she was scared about," shh.. I'm still here. .I'm not going to leave.. promise.." he kissed her forehead, then her lips, feeling her body relax._**

End of flashback...

Angel opened his eyes, the rest of the meeting a bit of a blur to him because he didn't want to remember it, it killed him too much to know that she was going through so much pain. He watched her stake the last vampire she fought and she headed towards Spike's crypt, turning his fists into balls as jealousy ran through him, he followed after her. He was going to make her sleeping with Spike come to an end, not because he wanted her all to himself but because she shouldn't be living like this.

Hours passed as Angel stood outside Spike's crypt watching them, keeping his growls from unleashing as he saw what Spike would do to her, this was going to end right now. Angel stormed into the crypt, growling with rage as his vampiric features glared into the moonlight. Buffy nearly jumped as she put the sheets against her chest to cover herself, looking up at Angel and saw the look on his face and she knew Spike was grinning, not caring how pissed his grande sire was. Was she in for a bumpy ride or what…

TBC...sorry for the cliffhanger guys, part three will be up so, I hope you liked this part!


End file.
